metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Contract Forces of Africa
Contract Forces of Africa (CFA) was one of the three major PFs operating in the Angola-Zaire border region in 1984, the other two being Zero Risk Security and Rogue Coyote. CFA were known to operate in the western regions of the area. They were stationed in Mfinda Oilfield, Kiziba Camp, Nova Braga Airport and in Bwala ya Masa before the outbreak. They had close ties with SADF and UNITA. Background CFA was based out of South Africa with headquarters in Pretoria. They were most likely closely connected to South African Defence Force headquarters in Pretoria, most of the CFA's operators were former SADF soldiers.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015). Kazuhira Miller (tape): The CFA - Contract Forces of Africa. These guys are a major player. Their head office is in Pretoria, South Africa. That's also where the South African Defence Force is headquartered. We think the two are closely connected. An HEC investigation revealed that most of the CFA's operators are former SADF soldiers. South Africa has been locked in struggles with neighboring regimes for years. That means constant action - and we know better than anyone that's the best kind of training. A company drawing its recruits from hardened military vets. You can bet they know how to handle themselves. Do not underestimate them. Although most of their key staff were Afrikaner in origin, some of its founding members were British, largely because of Britain's ties to South Africa.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015) Kazuhira Miller (briefing): Most of their Forces of Africa's key people are Afrikaners, but naturally for a South African organization, some of its founders are British. One of the founders of the group was the Viscount.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015). Kazuhira Miller: That's the rescue target, known as the "Viscount..." But don't let that fool you - he's no aristocrat. He started out in the British Army's Scots Guards, moved on to the SAS, then became a mercenary and helped create the CFA. How he earned the moniker is unclear. Some of the CFA men, however, were locally hired.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015). Kazuhira Miller (tape): Within the CFA is a company of soldiers made up mainly of locally hired operators. They speak Afrikaans to communicate with personnel from the CFA, but if you notice any speaking the local language, that's them. Though hired from the local population, they were originally part of a paramilitary group, so they'll have plenty of combat experience. And unlike their days shooting junkyard rifles out of beat-up pickup trucks, the CFA now supplies them with the latest gear from the West. On top of that, they've been combat-trained by South African Army. All that adds up to a much stronger fighting force. So don't brush them off.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015) Ocelot: Those are UNITA troops, but their gear is from a PF known as the CFA - The Contract Forces of Africa. So the militants hired a PF to strengthen themselves, but the PF got so big it absorbed them... How's that for irony. Tensions were high between the South African and British members of the CFA,Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015) Kazuhira Miller (debriefing): He Viscount was planning on securing the MPLA's oilfield rights for himself in exchange for swapping the CFA's alliance from the anti-government UNITA rebels to the state-backed MPLA. He hid this from the Afrikaners, but once he thought the jig was up, he tried to pin it on the other British personnel and take off. The Afrikaners captured him, and that was when he asked us Dogs to rescue him and only him. largely due to the latter group's involvement via nationality in the Second Boer War.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015) Afrikaner interrogator: So they made up a story together. This is why you can't trust the British. You know how much the Afrikaners suffered because of you in the Second Boer War? // Afrikaner interpreter: You made up a story with the others. You British are all liars. You know how much the Afrikaners suffered because of you in the Second Boer War? // British POW: That wasn't me. At least one member of the CFA implied that he had been a mercenary as long back as Commando 5's quelling of the Simba Rebellion in 1964.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015) CFA soldier 1: You getting the hang of the job? ''// '''CFA soldier 2:' I guess so. You've been in the business long? ''// '''CFA soldier 1: 'Yeah, ever since 5 Commando.' ''// '''CFA soldier 2: No way! Back when Zaire was still the Congo? ''// '''CFA soldier 1:' Almost 20 years now. I replied to an ad in a South African newspaper, and that was it. ''// '''CFA soldier 2:' In South Africa? ''// '''CFA soldier 1:' Back then I was just interested in a quick paycheck. Never thought I'd still be doing it. Life's funny. The industry's changed a lot now, though. ''// '''CFA soldier 2:' Changed how? ''// '''CFA soldier 1:' It used to be, the nation gathered the mercs together for a specific cause. Nowadays, mercs form their own organzations, sell themselves to the nations and warlords. ''// '''CFA soldier 2:' Thanks to Big Boss? ''// '''CFA soldier 1:' Yeah. The legendary mercenary - he set these times in motion. Well, I've got to get back. ''// '''CFA soldier 2:' Hey, you mind if we talk some more later on? ''// '''CFA soldier 1:' No problem. Keep your powder dry. Logo The CFA logo has a green shield background with a yellow circle in the middle. Within the yellow circle is a dagger with two hunting arrows formed in an x-shape on top of the dagger. Above the dagger/arrows is a rectangle that has a red center and a white left and right edge. Within each of the squares encompassing the logo are one of the initials composing the name of the PF. Equipment Contract Forces of Africa, as well as the other PF's operating in the Angola-Zaire border region, were mostly supplied with Western arms and equipment. Western Equipment Firearms *AM MRS-4R Assault Rifle *UN-ARC CS Battle Rifle *UN AAM Machine Gun *MACHT-37 Submachine Gun Explosives/Launchers *Killer Bee Missile Launcher Vehicles *M84A MAGLOADER Main Battle Tank *STOUT IFV-SC Recon Vehicle *STOUT IFV-FS Fire Support Vehicle *BOAR-53CT Support Carrier Truck *APE T-41LV Jeep However, they were also known to use some Soviet equipment as well. Soviet Equipment Firearms *Kabarga-83 Shotgun Vehicles *HP-48 Krokodil Attack Helicopter Furthermore, in 1984 they were supplied with prototype Walker Gears by Cipher as part of Skull Face's plan. They also have the most access among the PFs to the Walker Gears. Uniforms The CFA typically wore beige uniforms that possessed two breast pockets, epaulets with a red stripe, shorts, and the PF's logo on their right sleeve. They also wore green busker caps, and had black boots with beige socks that reached up to the upper calf. In some cases, they wore a waist equipment harness, bandoleer belts, and even a bit of body armor, and in a few cases wore military berets and in even rarer cases balaclavas. Some even had medals attached to the breast pocket, presumably from their time in the SADF. More heavily armed soldiers, however, wore full-on riot suits, including a tactical vest, full-on shoulder armor, gauntlets, and leg armor, and a tactical helmet complete with a visor. The CFA's armor in particular was primarily colored beige. References Category:Private Military Companies